S-S-Stammer
by TheBrokenAngels
Summary: Harry,facing the hardships of life because of stammering. But don't forget folks he has our favorite red-head with him in every step his life. Worst summary but I hope you like the story


Ginny Weasley entered her classroom of her muggle school. Today was the first day of 3rd. She smiled and shared a high-five with Jake, one of her classmates. She smiled and talked to Emma, her best friend,and then went to find a seat. She found one behind Robert and sat down. Emma was sitting with Amy, behind her.

The entire class stood up as the teacher entered with two boys, who looked like twins. But one of them had red hair while the other had black hair. The black-haired guy looked nervous. What caught her attention was the way he was fidgeting. Almost as if he was waiting forfor something to happen to him.

"Good morning, children. Welcome to class 3 and I hope you have a a wonderful year."She said and smiled, kindly."This year two new friends will be joining you. This is Harry and this is Ethan" she said, pointing at the black haired and red haired ones, respectively

"Come on, Harry and Ethan. Find yourself a seat" she said and turned to the class "Since it is your first day you wouldn't have classes so you may talk _but_ at a reasonable volume" she said and sat down at the teacher's desk as everyone started talking

Harry went towards the first seat he saw and asked the red-haired girl "W-Would you mind if I s-s-sit here?" he stammered

She smiled and was about to say something when Ethan came and said "Go somewhere else Harry. I am sitting here" he said, shoving Harry,who looked down and was about to move somewhere else when the girl stopped him.

"No, I don't think so" she said to Ethan "He asked first and so he should sit here. Now you, whoever you are, can go find a seat somewhere else" she said and smiled, falsely. Ethan glared at Harry and left.

Harry, who was shocked, sat next to the girl.

She turned to him and said

"Hi my name is Ginny" she held her hand put for him. He slowly shook it as if he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do.

Ginny smiled at him and he, shyly, smiled back.

"I am H-H-Harry. Harry Potter."he said and she smiled at him before her eyes widened and she leaned forward

"Potter? As in-"

"Yes, as in Ethan Potter, the b-b-boy-who-lived's b-b-brother" he interrupted her and looked down "I g-g-guess you now want to-to sit with him. I-I'll go" he said as he stood up but Ginny pulled him down to sit.

"I was going to say that as in you are a wizard." she said and smiled

"I don't care if you are the boy-who-lived's brother. You are my friend, Harry" she said and he looked at her with hopeful eyes that made her heart clench.

"R-Really? You-you want to be f-f-friends with me?" he asked, hopefully

She nodded and the smile on Harry's face was worth a million dollars.Harry had never been so happy as they continued talking.

Their friendship grew stronger and stronger each day. Soon they became best friends. Ginny told Harry of her mum and dad who had separated when she was 3.She was an only child so her mother had gotten custody over her. She told him of her loneliness and her need for someone to talk to. That was why her mother had enrolled her in the school.

Harry would tell her about him being neglected by his family in favor of the boy-who-lived. About being lonely in a huge house with no one as a friend.

Ginny invited Harry to her house, which was a huge penthouse, not that Harry expected something less. Her mother was one of the leading fashion designers in the United Kingdom.

Ginny gave Harry a tour.And even introduced him to Lex,her Labrador. He and Harry got along well enough.

He even met Ginny's mother, who was a kind woman and always greeted him with a smile. Ginny could see that such greetings were foreign to him.

Harry learned that Mrs. Weasley, or rather Ms. Prewitt after her divorce, was a huge fan of cooking.

She made them snacks when she was at home and wasn't busy.

Ginny also went to Harry's house for which Harry had been very nervous. She didn't see his parents to which he said that they were busy.Ginny knew he was lying but refrained from saying anything. She knew that his brother gave him a hard time because of his stammering but he never talked about his parents.

They went to his room, which Ginny admitted was a little small, but not much, from hers.

She and Harry watched the telly and played a few games when a house-elf came and gave them some food and drinks.

They ate and talked. After sometime they went and sat on the swings, talking.

Harry loved to hear ginny talk. She was chatter-box but Harry did not mind one bit.

There were some things he hadn't told her but someday when he had gathered enough courage, he would.

Soon enough, Ginny's mother came and called Ginny while smiling at Harry. Ginny hugged Harry and said

"See you tomorrow Harry"

"s-s-see you tomorrow, G-Ginny" he stammered, hugging Ginny back. She smiled and left.

Years went and soon they both left for Hogwarts and became friends with Neville Longbottom.

They were known as the 'Golden Trio' all over Hogwarts. Ethan had become friends with Ron Wood, younger brother of Oliver Wood.

They were known as the second generation of the Marauders. Their little group was then joined by Hermione Granger,who was from a old pureblood family and had 6 brothers. She was the only girl in her family.

On the first day of 5th year, Ginny noticed Harry was flinching whenever anyone touched him. She frowned.

During the sorting, she turned to him and took his hand in hers. He flinched and looked at her with fear but then relaxed and looked down, continuing to eat. She frowned.

"Harry?"she whispered

"Y-y-yes, Ginny?" he asked

"what happened to your eye?" she asked, referring to the bruise under his left eye.

Harry's eyes widened and he said "I-I-I fell down the-the-the stairs" he said

Ginny had had enough "Enough, Harry. You have been doing this since day 1. I see you with an injury one day and ask you about it but you always lie to me. Why? Huh? Why can't you tell the truth for once?" she asked, being sure to keep her voice down

"I-I-I haven't been lying t-to you" he said and looked down.

Ginny's eyes sparked "Fine, then. If you can lie to me instead of telling the truth. I'll tell you something. You are being and idiot. Why don't you just tell me what happened to you?"

Harry exploded then and without thinking said"Because i-i-it is none of your b-business. You aren't that important to m-m-me"

Ginny felt her heart break. She bit her lip against her tears. Harry seemed to have realized what he said and was looking at her in pleas to listen. Neville, who had been watching them, looked more shocked than anything. He knew Harry and Ginny had fancied each other since first year. Ginny stood up and said

"I am sorry to disturb you, Mr. Potter. It won't happen again" with that she left the hall. Harry got up and followed her

"G-Ginny, please wait. Ginny" he called out but Ginny just kept walking. She ran up the girls staircase and into her room. She cast silencing charms around her bed and cried into her pillow.

Harry sat on the couch with his head in his hands. God, what an idiot he was. Now Ginny would surely hate him. Why... It wasn't her fault that _it_ happened.

From then on Ginny ignored Harry and usually Neville. Whenever Harry tried to talk to her, she would just go or feign as if she hadn't heard him.

So, one day during dinner, Harry sent Ginny a note, which she opened and saw

 _"Ginny,_

 _Please meet me in the ROR. Just five minutes. Please_

 _Harry"_

She turned to see Harry's eyes pleading her to come.

She nodded and he relaxed.

After dinner, she we talked into the ROR to see Harry already sitting there.

As soon as he saw her,he came and fell on his knees.

"G-G-Ginny, I am so s-sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do a-a-anything. Anything you want."His eyes filled with tears

He pulled his sleeve up and said a spell causing words to appear on his arm. Ginny was shocked, she saw words such as 'I am a freak.' or 'I am Ethan Potter's slave' etc.

"D-D-Do you also want me w-w-write with a blood-blood quill?I'll-I'll do it Ginny. How many ever times you want. 100,200.How many ever" he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Or-Or you can hit me." he said and took out his belt and held it out for her. "T-take it, Ginny. Hit me as m-much as you want. But p-please forgive me. Please. Hit me as much as you want. Or-Or anything, I'll do a-a-anything Ginny. Please for-for-forgive me. Please, Ginny."

Ginny knelt down in front of him, shocked. He was made to use a blood quill, he was beaten? She cupped his cheeks as his tear-filled eyes looked at her, pleading for forgiveness. She pulled him into a hug and his arms immediately hugged her back. He was willing to be beaten or he was ready to use a blood quill just for her forgiveness? She rubbed his back as he cried into her shoulder, where he had buried his head.

He was trembling and his hands were holding her waist tightly. It was almost as if he was trying to fuse them together. Like he was scared that something would happen to him if she went away from him. Ginny felt him shudder and pulled him closer. He snuggled into her arms and continued to cry and plead for forgiveness.

Ginny finally pulled him back as his cries turned into hiccups. She wiped the tears and his red, puffy, eyes and kissed his forehead. She gently got them both up and took him to the couch. He held onto her as if his life depended on it. She kept on caressing his cheek as she looked into his eyes. Then, somehow, suddenly they were kissing.

She did not know how it happened but somehow they reached the bed which the ROR conjured. Before she knew it, they were free of their clothing and kissing each other, hungrily. She closed her eyes as she felt Harry enter her, taking her virginity.

Finally,they lay in each other's arms, trying to get their heartbeats and breath under control.

After some time, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny, who, stared back at him. She saw the look of awe and love mixed with something else she couldn't name.

She felt him take a deep breath and say

"W-why?" he asked and she knew he meant that why did she do this with him

She cupped his cheek and he leaned into it

"Because I love you."she simply answered. A tear slipped down Harry's nose and he shook his head

" No, y-y-you shouldn't. You can have someone so-so much better than me. You d-d-deserve the be with someone who-who can give you the world."he looked down at the bed as tears slipped down. "I-I can't give you the world."he said.

Ginny pulled his chin up and said

"Maybe I don't want the world."

Harry shook his head

"G-Ginny, you don't-don't realize it. You would get-get tired of m-me after some days. No-no one has the patience to wait for m-me to finish one-one sentence. Y-you'll realize that-that there are people who are so much-so much better than m-me.Then-then you'll leave me. And-and I'll be alone. And I don't want to be alone, Ginny."

Ginny felt her eyes fill at the look in his eyes. His eyes clearly told her he wanted to be with her but it also showed how scared he was. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Do you trust me, Harry?"

"With my-my life." was his immediate response.

"Then trust me when I say that I would never leave you."she said. She stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss it. "I love you" she said. Harry leaned in and kissed her.

"P-Promise? You-you won't leave me?"he asked, desperately

"I promise" she said and they kissed again.

Harry pulled ginny closer to him and buried his face into her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair and asked

"Harry?"

"Yes, G-Ginny?"

"Why does your family hit you?"

Harry pulled back from her and looked down at the bed sheets.

"B-Because I am not the boy-who-lived. I-I am just a burden on th-them.They think I am a freak. They treat me like a slave"

He didn't dare look up to see disgust in Ginny's eyes. Surely she would hate him once he told her.

"They-They whip me when I do something wrong. I-I cook and cl-clean. They always-always look at me with hateful eyes."he couldn't bare to say more so he said "When-when me and Ethan joined school and you-you told me that you were my-my friend, I thought you would for-forget me by tomorrow. I-I was positive that-that you would be thinking that a stammering fool did not deserve your friendship but when you-you came and sat next to me the next-next day, I felt so-so happy. So good. So w-w-welcome. Like-like someone in this world didn't forget me. Like someone cared for-for me."he did not look up but said "I-I love you, Ginny" he said and looked up at her "Please l-love me too. Please don't f-f-forget me. I know I can't-can't speak properly. I-I stammer but I love you. I don't have much to-to offer you, just my heart, and I-i know it isn't enough-" he was cut mid-sentence by Ginny who hugged him,tears falling from her eyes. She sobbed and he, startled, did not know what to do so he just rocked her.

Finallu, she pulled back and he wiped her tears.

"D-don't cry for me. I-I don't deserve your t-tears" this just caused her to sob harder. Harry, panicking, said "I am s-sorry. Sorry. Please-please don't cry."

She wiped her tears and said

"Your heart is all I want, Harry. It is more than enough. And you deserve every bit of love and happiness you can get. I love you" she said and harry too emotional to say anything just hugged her and kissed her.

She rolled them so she was on top. She straddled him, while kissing him.

She felt him get excited again and felt the tip of his cock brush against her center. She got an idea and went down. She touched it with her hand and he closed his eyes. She gently stroked it and then Harry forgot everything as she wrapped her mouth around him. He moaned.

As he came hard, she went up and saw his eyes filled with love and hunger. He flipped her and went down to her center. He kissed the inside of her thigh and then lapped her center with his tongue, causing Ginny to gasp. She wriggled in pleasure and soon she came hard.

As he came up to see her, he was happy to see a look of pleasure on her face.

"I love you" they said together and Harry entered her.

After sometime, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and saw the love he had longed to see for himself.

They shared one last kiss before sleeping in each other's arms.


End file.
